For Love
For Love is the seventh episode of the second season of Netflix's original series, Castlevania. __TOC__ Synopsis :The battle lines are drawn. Comrade against comrade, father against son and two new lovers against the world. Plot Belmont Estate, 1476 Trevor, Sypha and Alucard prepare to leave the library, but the staircase is a wreck. Trevor believes that they will need ropes to ascend, but Sypha creates a column of ice that she uses to raise them to ground level. After they step off, Sypha sends the ice column flying into the forest because she did not want to ruin the books in the library when it melted. Outside, they lay eyes on Dracula's castle and head for the entrance. Dracula's Castle Dracula and Carmilla's forces continue to battle inside until they notice the arrival of Trevor, Sypha and Alucard. Trevor gives out the battle orders. While he terrifies them, Sypha will disorient them and Alucard heads over the top while they support him. The battle is fierce. Trevor uses Morning Star to kill the vampires while Sypha produces flames and ice magic. Alucard uses his sword and ability to transform into a white wolf to kill their opponents. Soon, all the vampires and Dracula's generals are dead but the trio soon find themselves facing night creatures. Dracula and Isaac retreat into the vampire lord's study, fighting off Carmilla's forces as they go. Isaac informs Dracula that the castle has been breached by Alucard and his companions and promises to defend Dracula to his death. Marveling that Isaac would sacrifice his own mortal life for the sake of Dracula's immortal one, Dracula says his faithful servant has a soul, and perhaps that is more worthy of saving than Dracula's dusty collections of books and scientific apparatus. Undaunted, Isaac says he chose how to live his life, and has the right to choose how he dies. Dracula replies that his only regret, then, is that he must take that choice away. Reassembling the shards of a magic mirror in his study with a wave of his hand, Dracula seizes Isaac and hurls him through it, teleporting him away from the castle. Isaac screams in protest and runs back to the portal, but Dracula waves farewell and closes the portal before Isaac can reach it, leaving him alone and bereft in the desert. Dracula turns from the mirror and faces Alucard, who tells him the war is over. Dracula asks how his son thinks he can stop him, since he couldn't do so before. Alucard rejoins that this time, he is not alone, as Trevor and Sypha enter to either side of him. The trio attacks, but Dracula is more than a match for the three of them, shrugging off attacks but taking some injuries. Even a direct strike with the Morning Star does not kill him, although it does wound him. Bellowing that he has had enough, Dracula conjures a gigantic ball of magma and sends it rolling towards them. It takes their combined strength to turn it back creating an explosion that drives Dracula and Alucard through the wall, leaving a burning hole that forces Trevor and Sypha to find a different route to help Alucard. Dracula and his son continue to fight throughout the castle, smashing through walls and rooms as they combat each other. Dracula shouts that his son is a fool for trying to stop him, but Alucard responds that Dracula has been dead since the day his wife was murdered, and the horrors he's wreaked since then have not been a war, but merely "history's longest suicide note." Grabbing a wooden stake, Alucard lunges and stabs his father through the chest, but misses his heart, and Dracula strikes him through the wall again. Wounded, Alucard can barely stand, and his father prepares to finish him off... before his vision clears and he realizes where he is: Alucard's childhood bedroom. The room still carries the colors he and Lisa lovingly painted, and the toys they hand-crafted for their baby boy. Seeing a portrait of himself, Lisa and Adrian on the wall, Dracula finally grasps the depths of his own madness. He whispers that of all the gifts Lisa gave to him, the one even more precious than her love was their son - and now he is doing his utmost to destroy that gift. Realizing what he has become, Dracula admits Adrian is right: he died when Lisa did, and all he wants is for it to be over. He lowers his hands and offers no resistance as Alucard breaks a post off his childhood bed and stabs his father in the chest with it. This time, Alucard's aim is true, and the stake goes straight through his heart and out his back. Dracula's flesh begins to melt away, and he whispers, "Son..." Alucard whispers back, "Father...". Trevor and Sypha rush into the room just as the dying Dracula reaches out to his son one last time, as if to embrace him, and Trevor decapitates Dracula. Sypha finishes their task by incinerating the corpse, leaving nothing of Dracula behind except his wedding ring. For a moment, she and Trevor are not sure how to console Alucard on the death of his father, reminding him that killing Dracula was the only right thing to do, but it is all right for Alucard to mourn his passing. Sadly, Alucard says his father has been dead for a long time. Descending the castle steps, the trio exit into the bright sunlight. Cast *Richard Armitage as Trevor Belmont *James Callis as Alucard *Alejandra Reynoso as Sypha Belnades *Graham McTavish as Count Dracula *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Isaac Quotes :Trevor: I terrify them, Sypha disorients them, Alucard goes over the top and we support him. :Sypha: Yes. unsheathes his sword while his scabbard is in midair. The sword quickly floats above his right shoulder. :Alucard: Begin. :Dracula: The Morning Star whip... well played, Belmont. But I am no ordinary vampire to be killed by your human magics. I am Vlad Dracula Ţepeş, AND I HAVE HAD '''ENOUGH! :'''Dracula: (laughs) You mean to stake me? :Alucard: You want me to. :Dracula: What? :Alucard: You didn't kill me before. You won't kill me now. You want this to end as much as I do. :Dracula: DO I?! :Alucard: You died when my mother died, you know you did. This entire catastrophe has been nothing but history's longest suicide note! :Dracula: My boy. I'm... I'm killing my boy. And Lisa... I'm killing her boy. We painted this room, we... made these toys. It's our boy, Lisa. Your greatest gift to me, and I'm killing him... I must already be dead. Trivia *An arrangement of Bloody Tears can be heard in this episode while Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard battle the generals inside the castle. *During the battle between Alucard and Dracula, a wall is destroyed and a piece of meat can be seen. This is a reference to older games where the player could find healing items in breakable walls. Gallery The_castle's_front_door.png Near_blood_moon_reflection.png Castle's_exterior_during_a_blood_moon.png Blood_moon_over_dracula's_castle.png The_great_ice_elevator.png The_assault_begins.png|'Trevor' and co. arrive at Dracula's Castle. One_follower_down_many_more_to_go.png Wolf Form Netflix.png Sword-wielding_white_wolf.png Setting_fire_to_the_hallway.png Never_get_on_our_bad_side.png Near_impalement_by_icicle.png Frozen_square_knife.png Trevor_in_battle_with_another_vampire.png A_vampire's_frozen_ghost.png The_finishing_move_against_the_first_wave.png Isaac_and_dracula_retreat_to_the_study.png Banished_to_a_desert.png Father_against_son.png Punched_in_the_gut.png Defending_trevor_from_death.png Attacked_by_the_morning_star.png Dark_Inferno_-_01.png Dark_inferno's_destruction.png Dracula_and_alucard_exchange_blows.png Alucard's_old_bedroom.png I'm_killing_our_boy.png Dracula's_demise.png Sypha_burns_the_remains.png Pray_that_the_dawn_is_here_to_stay.png References de:Für die Liebe Category:Season 2 Episodes